


Dujour Means Feathered Boa

by mysticsushi



Series: Feathered Boa series [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Jossie and the Pussycats, M/M, No Porn, yes there's a forth story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticsushi/pseuds/mysticsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our two heroes go see a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dujour Means Feathered Boa

“I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that was freaky,” Oz says to his companion as they stand outside of the Sunrise movie theater, which is located in a small town in South Carolina.

“Freaky? That was downright disturbin’, mate,” Spike replies, lighting a cigarette and inhaling deep. “Just what were you up to when you went off to Los Angeles?”

“Not that. I think I’d remember.”

The two men begin to walk away from the theater, with no particular destination in mind. They are a mismatched pair: one is short with dark red hair, and wears tan cargo pants with a novelty T-shirt; the other is taller with platinum blond hair, and wears black jeans, black T-shirt, and black leather duster. Yet somehow they fit, more then the casual observer would ever guess.

“Then how do you explain that?” Spike asks, exhaling a stream of smoke.

Oz shrugs. “Hellmouth-weirdness travels?”

“Maybe your band chums got you sloshed and enrolled you in the flick,” Spike suggests. He looks at Oz and sees his companion's raised eyebrow. “For revenge. You know, you left the group . . .”

“Hmm.” Oz thinks for a minute, then shakes his head. “Nah. They found someone who can play diminished ninth.”

Spike stops walking and turns to face Oz. “Then why did they have you fly there from Hong Kong?”

“To sign papers saying I was okay with them using old material on their new album and won't sue,” Oz responds. He motions with his head toward a nearby shop. “Ice cream?”

Since that night in Timbuktu nearly two and a half years ago, the pair have traveled the world together. Sometimes they've stayed a few months, other times a few days, and they've almost always gotten into trouble. All things considered, they like the arrangement. Especially the nightly benefits.

“Seriously,” Spike says, sitting down at a table with a chocolate ice cream cone. Oz sits down opposite him with cookie dough ice cream cone. “That was bleedin' creepy. He could have been your twin. And then there was the feathered boa.”

“Yeah, I know. But it wasn't me.”

Spike chuckles. “Well, this is what we get for spending years out of the states.”

“Maybe, but that sorceress in Naples was worth it.”

Both men get a dreamy look in their eyes, remembering the gratitude they had received several times during their two weeks in the city. Spike's lips curve in a satisfied smirk as he nodded his head in recognition. It had definitely been worth it.

They finish they're ice cream in a comfortable silence, watching the few people out on the street walk about. It's a nice place, a safe place, but they're growing restless. It was a small town, but it was certainly no Sunnydale.

On their way back to the hotel they walk past the theater. Glancing up, Spike shakes his head as he looks at the title of the movie that had caused such confusion and spookiness.

“You think we should get a DVD player?” he asks as Oz unlocks their door.

“‘Cause it would travel so well,” Oz responds dryly. “Why would we need one?”

A wicked smirk is aimed the werewolf's way as Spike begins to take off his clothes. “So we can watch ‘Josie and the Pussycats’ whenever we want. I kinda liked that Travis bloke.”

Oz rolls his eyes. “You're just a sucker for feathered boas,” he says, walking over to Spike. He brings his face within an inch of the vampire's.

“Who's a rock star?” Spike asks, claiming Oz’s mouth in a fiery kiss.

He didn't get a chance to respond to the question for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For anyone who hasn’t seen “Josie and the Pussycats”, shame on you! ^_^ It’s an awesome movie, but a quick summary so you can understand what I was talking about (don’t worry, I’m not giving anything away). There’s a boy band called Dujour, and our loveable Seth Green plays Travis, one of Dujour’s members. In the movie, Travis wears – you guessed it – a feathered boa.
> 
> A/N 2: I am well aware that the movie was out in the theaters way before this story is set, but I just had to do this so I ignored any time problems. Feel free to ignore them as well.


End file.
